1. Technological Field
The disclosed technology relates to an organic light-emitting display system and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display system and manufacturing method which enhances the sealing force of a thin film encapsulation layer surrounding the light-emitting portion of the display system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting display system includes an organic light-emitting device or diode (OLED) including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. Such a display system is self-emissive system in that light is emitted when excitons, which are generated when electrons injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode combine with each other in the organic light-emitting layer, drop from an excited state to a ground state.
Since an OLED display does system system not require a separate light source, system it can operate at a low voltage and has a light and thin design. This next-generation display system has additional advantages such as wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response. However, since organic system materials are susceptible to degradation from external moisture or oxygen, the light-emitting region must be effectively sealed.
In order to make an OLED display system lightweight and/or flexible, recent attempts have been made to develop a thin film encapsulation member that includes a stack of layers formed by laying down inorganic films, or organic films and inorganic films.
As an inorganic film will generally have a greater thickness, it may more effectively prevent penetration of external moisture or oxygen than an organic film. However, as the thickness of an inorganic film increases, stress also increases, thereby allowing the inorganic film to peel off. Once an encapsulation member is damaged or removed, the lifetime of the display is reduced. system